Goodbye Hogwarts
by corgan
Summary: What would happen if Hermione didn't see the Basilisk Harry did? ( please r&r it's my first fanfic)
1. THe darkness of life

Goodbye Hogwarts  
  
  
  
A/N the characters are J.K.Rowling's except the ones I made up  
  
Chapter 1: The Basilisk  
  
  
  
Hermione was running as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor common room with a piece of parchment in her hand. She turned a corner when she collided with someone. ' Oh, sorry, ' said Hermione to Penelope a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
' It's OK, what were you running for?' asked Penelope  
  
'I've been doing some investigating about the Slytherin monster, this creature fits the description,' said Hermione handing Penelope the piece of parchment. As she read, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
'But-but-but what if we see the Basilisk?'  
  
'I've already thought about that. I've got a mirror in my bag we can use it to look around corners!'  
  
Hermione got the mirror out her bag and they set off. When they turned a corner about 3 floors under the Gryffindor common room Hermione saw a swish of a green, scaly tail. She pressed herself flat against the wall and Penelope copied.  
  
'Did you see it?' asked Penelope  
  
'Yeah, it's tail,' answered Hermione.  
  
After 10 minutes they set off again. They reached a staircase. Hermione climbed it towards the Gryffindor common room whilst Penelope ran straight on towards the Ravenclaw common. 5 minutes later Hermione was telling Harry and Ron all about what had just happened. Ron and Harry's reactions were much like Penelope's.  
  
'What if we see it?' asked Harry  
  
'How do you know the Slytherin monster is a Basilisk, your not sure are you?' asked Ron.  
  
'Well all the evidence we have is pointing that way' said Hermione  
  
'I'm going to go tell professor McGonagall' said Harry.  
  
'No I'll go' said Ron 'you can't go Harry because some people expect you to be the heir of Slytherin and if you stumble across another body well. and Hermione can't go because she's a muggle-born and that's what the monster is after,' and he left the common room.  
  
-1-  
  
10 minutes later he came back with professor McGonagall.  
  
'Mr. Weasly tells me you know what the Slytherin monster is Miss Granger?' said professor McGonagall  
  
'Yes,' said Hermione handing professor McGonagall the piece of parchment. 'Hmmm,' muttered professor McGonagall. Hermione stared eagerly to see what her reaction would be.  
  
'Could I take this to the headmaster please Miss Granger,' asked professor McGonagall.  
  
'Err. yeah, sure,' replied Hermione. At those words professor McGonagall walked at a quick pace towards the portrait hole.  
  
'So that's that done. Now all we can do is wait,' said Harry.  
  
  
  
That night Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I can't just let all those poor muggle-borns be petrified or even killed while I don't do anything,' he thought to himself. And at that he swung his legs on to the floor, got up, put on the invisibility cloak and left the dormitory.  
  
Two hours later Harry was making his way back to the dormitory when he heard a voice 'Blood, I smell blood, I can hear it pumping through veins, it needs to come out, IT NEEDS ME!' At that Harry ran as fast as he could towards where the voice was coming from. After about two minutes of running he saw it. A long, green, scaly snout then came the eyes, the green, bulging eyes. The last thing he would ever see. And then it all went black.  
  
A/N so, how do you like my story I want at least 5 reviews before I write another chapter. 


	2. Good news!

Goodbye Hogwarts  
  
  
  
A/N the characters are J.K.Rowling's except the ones I made up  
  
Chapter 1: The Basilisk  
  
  
  
Hermione was running as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor common room with a piece of parchment in her hand. She turned a corner when she collided with someone. ' Oh, sorry, ' said Hermione to Penelope a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
' It's OK, what were you running for?' asked Penelope  
  
'I've been doing some investigating about the Slytherin monster, this creature fits the description,' said Hermione handing Penelope the piece of parchment. As she read, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
'But-but-but what if we see the Basilisk?'  
  
'I've already thought about that. I've got a mirror in my bag we can use it to look around corners!'  
  
Hermione got the mirror out her bag and they set off. When they turned a corner about 3 floors under the Gryffindor common room Hermione saw a swish of a green, scaly tail. She pressed herself flat against the wall and Penelope copied.  
  
'Did you see it?' asked Penelope  
  
'Yeah, it's tail,' answered Hermione.  
  
After 10 minutes they set off again. They reached a staircase. Hermione climbed it towards the Gryffindor common room whilst Penelope ran straight on towards the Ravenclaw common. 5 minutes later Hermione was telling Harry and Ron all about what had just happened. Ron and Harry's reactions were much like Penelope's.  
  
'What if we see it?' asked Harry  
  
'How do you know the Slytherin monster is a Basilisk, your not sure are you?' asked Ron.  
  
'Well all the evidence we have is pointing that way' said Hermione  
  
'I'm going to go tell professor McGonagall' said Harry.  
  
'No I'll go' said Ron 'you can't go Harry because some people expect you to be the heir of Slytherin and if you stumble across another body well… and Hermione can't go because she's a muggle-born and that's what the monster is after,' and he left the common room.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later he came back with professor McGonagall.  
  
'Mr. Weasly tells me you know what the Slytherin monster is Miss Granger?' said professor McGonagall  
  
'Yes,' said Hermione handing professor McGonagall the piece of parchment. 'Hmmm,' muttered professor McGonagall. Hermione stared eagerly to see what her reaction would be.  
  
'Could I take this to the headmaster please Miss Granger,' asked professor McGonagall.  
  
'Err… yeah, sure,' replied Hermione. At those words professor McGonagall walked at a quick pace towards the portrait hole.  
  
'So that's that done. Now all we can do is wait,' said Harry.  
  
  
  
That night Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I can't just let all those poor muggle-borns be petrified or even killed while I don't do anything,' he thought to himself. And at that he swung his legs on to the floor, got up, put on the invisibility cloak and left the dormitory.  
  
Two hours later Harry was making his way back to the dormitory when he heard a voice 'Blood, I smell blood, I can hear it pumping through veins, it needs to come out, IT NEEDS ME!' At that Harry ran as fast as he could towards where the voice was coming from. After about two minutes of running he saw it. A long, green, scaly snout then came the eyes, the green, bulging eyes. The last thing he would ever see. And then it all went black…  
  
A/N so, how do you like my story I want at least 5 reviews before I write another chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N the characters are J.K.Rowling's except for the ones I made up  
  
1 Chapter 2: The end of Hogwarts  
  
4 weeks later  
  
Ron was sitting on his bed watching the Chudley Cannons fly around on his posters. (Hogwarts had been closed because of all the attacks) 'Harry, the boy who lived, dead' Ron sadly said to himself.  
  
'Ron you've got an owl!' Molly shouted up the stairs.  
  
'I'm coming mum!' replied Ron  
  
Ron arrived in the kitchen where there was a letter saying 'Ronald Weasly' in emerald green ink. Ron picked up the letter and read to himself  
  
1.1 Dear Ronald Weasly  
  
I would like to inform you that your friend Harry is not dead he's just petrified. I bet you are wandering why he isn't dead. Harry didn't see the Basilisk through his own eyes he saw it through his glasses. Harry will be arriving at his aunt and uncle's in four weeks. Could you please send an owl to Hermione about the news?  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
M.McGonagall  
  
Ron's heart gave a leap with the news.  
  
'Mum! Harry is OK!' shouted Ron. He ran towards the nearest spare piece of parchment, grabbed a quill and rote.  
  
1.2 Hermione  
  
Guess what! Harry is OK. I just got an owl from Professor McGonagall. He will be arriving at his aunt and uncles in four weeks!  
  
1.2.1 Ron  
  
Ron folded up the parchment, tied it to Errol's, leg walked to the nearest window and set Errol free. Ron stared at Errol until he was out of site.  
  
1 week later  
  
Ron had just finished eating his breakfast when an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in the remains of his beans. Ron opened the letter and read.  
  
1.3 Ron  
  
It's excellent news that Harry is alive. I've been doing some thinking about the Basilisk over the last couple of weeks. Could I come over to your house, we take two broomsticks to Hogwarts, (we could follow the Hogwarts Express tracks) break in and slay the Basilisk. It will be dangerous so learn more spells. Reply ASAP.  
  
1.3.1 Love Hermione  
  
At that news Ron was shocked. There were two questions in his head, why and when. Ron walked over to Molly and said,  
  
'Mum could Hermione come over for a few days?'  
  
'It depends when' she replied  
  
'Could I send an owl to see if Wednesday to Thursday is OK?' asked Ron  
  
'Of cause dear'  
  
Ron waited for half an hour for Errol to revive a bit then wrote.  
  
1.4 Hermione  
  
Could you come to my house about lunchtime next Wednesday until Thursday? Send me back an owl with your reply.  
  
1.4.1 Ron  
  
Ron tied it to Errol's leg and he took flight.  
  
A/N I want at least 3 reviews before I write another chapter. Most of the action starts within the next 2 chapters. 


End file.
